Swordsmanship
by aiokikasete
Summary: Nejiten drabble. He became her master in swordsmanship.


The katana glinted in the wintry sunlight as the man thrust it forwards in deadly accuracy. Snow flew as he spun and twirled adeptly, becoming one with his surroundings in his white and gray robes. His long hair was strikingly black against the stark surroundings. A final leap in the air, and he was airborne for an impossibly long moment before he landed smoothly and simultaneously sheathed his sword. "I know that you are there. Come out, whoever you are."

The girl gasped in dismay. She had been hoping to withdraw silently like all the other times she had secretively observed the swordsman during his private training. It was not that she meant to peep but the elegant strength that he always displayed had drawn her inexplicably. Hesitantly, she emerged from behind the large maple tree, her vantage point for the last month. Well, there was nothing to be afraid of! She would not be embarrassed or shamed! Chin up unconsciously, Tenten shook away her hesitation and strode up to him. What he said next made her forget all about her pride though.

"Meet me here tomorrow at daybreak. Bring a katana whose weight you can wield." So saying, the swordsman gave her a level look before striding away. Soon, Tenten could not discern his figure from the swirling snow in the distance. Slowly, as his words sank in, Tenten could hardly contain her squeal. He was going to teach her swordsmanship! Running excitedly home, a modest cottage situated in the forest, Tenten immediately set about looking for the long, thin sword that she knew was a family heirloom. Finding it in her parents' room, she reverently took it from the mantelpiece and cleaned it until it shone again. The blade of the sword was exactly twenty inches in length, with twin dragons carved on either side. She could just discern her family name engraved in the hilt of the sword. She held it up, getting used to its length and weight. The sword felt just right in her hands, and she sheathed it, already anticipating daybreak. Excitement kept her awake at night, and she wondered how the mysterious samurai had known that she would love to learn swordsmanship. After a while, she gave up on thinking about it, and decided to sleep so that she could wake up on time next morning.

He was already in the clearing where they had met yesterday, eyes trained on her as she approached. Tenten took the chance to observe this man who had suddenly offered to impart his skills to her. Tall and lean with his katana strapped securely to his back with piercing gray eyes that regarded her steadily, he radiated a sense of barely restrained power as the cold wind swept his robes and long hair. When she reached his side, he gave a nod to acknowledge her. "I'm Neji."

"And I'm Tenten. I-I just want to say that I did not mean to spy on you, though I do not feel sorry for doing so, because well, you are the best swordsman I have even seen!" Smiling a little nervously, she glanced up at him, gauging his reaction.

He did not seem angry. In a calm voice, he merely said, "We will start with the basic stance and holding techniques today." He withdrew his own katana, motioning for her to do the same with hers. Tenten was quick to oblige.

Training became a regular point in her life after that first session, and she gradually became one with her sword. Discovering the ease with which she could wield it gave her immense satisfaction, and she poured her soul into training with the silent warrior who pushed her to her limits during their spars, imparting his skills to her as they leapt and parried. The snow gave way to budding plants and green grass as the season changed, and master and student continued exchanging blows in the little clearing. Three months of training soon saw Tenten's transformation into an agile swordswoman. She was now able to avoid many of his thrusts and swipes with his long katana. Their thick woolen robes were soon exchanged for light cotton yukatas as summer approached, sunlight gleaming off their swords as they clashed in midair. Now, Tenten could simultaneously leap and swing her katana. They became swift shadows that flew through the canopy of the forest as he taught her advanced techniques that would slay enemies with a single arc of her sword. Finally, as autumn arrived with cool winds and browning leaves, she spun in the air just like how she had seen him do a year ago, dried maple leaves flying high up in the air with her sword aimed directly at his heart. He dodged the sword and stopped its advancement with his katana, twisting his body and moving so fast that in a rustle, she was soon pressed against the same maple tree she had hidden behind a year ago, his katana held to her throat, both of them breathing hard from the exertion. Their faces were less than an inch apart. He slowly lowered his sword, silvery eyes kept on hers all the while. His free hand reached to cup the side of her face, those long fingers ghosting her skin. Tenten's heartbeat accelerated and she was breathless now for an entirely different reason. Before he lowered his head and kissed her, she swore that he smiled just before their lips met and melded.

Tenten invited him to her home after training that day, the first time she had done so. They shared a simple lunch, reveling in their newfound intimacy. He had opened up to her about himself, and that was also a first. When the day came to an end, they stood at the threshold of the door, and the threshold of a new future. Gazing quietly at each other, Tenten smiled softly at him, before stepping forward and leaning her head against his chest. Her smile widened when his arms went around her and brought her even closer. "Now that's all right isn't it? Training tomorrow, same time, same place?" Feeling his nod, she looked up at him and shyly placed a chaste peck on his lips. "Till tomorrow, then."

"Till tomorrow."


End file.
